Fate and its Twisted Ways
by GG1114
Summary: Chris has a new charge who is to become a future whitelighter. What he doesn't know is that she's experiencing heartache from a certain vampire. What she doesn't know is that he is lost in his own home. ChrisXBella
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For the record… this is my first fan fic EVER… I'm really more of a math person… well here goes nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Chapter 1-Bella's POV**_

This was it. I was going to our meadow. I had to see it one more time, just once so that it could ease my pain. Problem was, I didn't know any possible way I could get there, and Jacob has been ignoring me for a while. I've decided that I'm just going to have to search until I find it.

_A few hours later_

So I found it but it took me a while. It's not as beautiful as it used to be especially without…_him. _It's been months and I still can't get myself to think, let alone speak, his name. I decided to lay there thinking of all the memories that I had of us and how much he seemed to love me and how confused I'd been. It was starting to get dark so I stood up and just as I was about to start heading back to my car, a swift movement I saw out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked to my right and when I didn't see anything I figured it was just my imagination.

I turned back and nearly fell over in shock. I was standing face to face with a vampire. Not just any vampire, it was Laurent. I noticed that his eyes were a bright shade of red. That could only mean one thing. He didn't feed on animals as I was informed. He fed on humans.

After I realized the situation I was in, my heart began to beat even faster than it already was. Laurent must have noticed because he started telling me of his and Victoria's plans to kill me to avenge her mate James. He also informed me that he would be in a great deal of trouble if Victoria ever found out that he had been the one to kill me but he didn't care at the moment because I was just too tempting.

A second later he was right by my side and he lifted his arm above his head. "Any last words?" he asked. I just stood there thinking, _Edward, I love you. _I decided that I should at least try something. So I called for help. "Someone! Please help me!" I screamed the loudest that my lungs would allow me to. It was no use though. "Silly human. No one is going to hear you," he said, "now this won't hurt a bit. It's about a fraction of the pain Victoria was going to…" He paused mid-sentence staring behind me.

I started to panic thinking that it was Victoria. Slowly I began to turn around. Just as I turned around, I saw an array of bright blue and white light beginning to collect together as they slowly began to form into a shape of a man. He looked about a couple of years older than me. He was handsome with his brown hair and his eyes a sea of green. He stood there for a moment and finally stepped forward. "Who are you?" asked Laurent. "I'm your worst nightmare," replied the handsome young stranger as he lifted his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is set after the episode Prince Charmed… oh and the people that reviewed… thanks

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

_**Chapter 2 -Chris' POV  
**_

I woke up early this morning hoping to squeeze in a few extra vanquishes. However, as I was skimming through my journal I noticed that some of the entries needed more information. With the amount of time I've spent searching through the Book of Shadows you'd think I would have it memorized by now but that isn't the case. Mom, no _Piper not Mom, _kicked me out the other day and I don't know if it's safe or not to sneak into the manor. I chuckled at this thought _sneaking into my own home. _The manor is where I grew up and where everything had gone wrong in my time. I figured that no one at the manor would be up this early, so I decided to orb into the attic and flip through the book for half an hour.

As I was flipping through the Book of Shadows, I heard a noise. I instantly tensed and dared to ask, "Who's there?" When there was no reply I said, "Come on I heard you I know you're there."

I blinked and suddenly my" _father_ "was standing before me. This startled me and I jumped back a little bit, but I regained my posture and asked, "Here to kick me out again?"

"No," he replied, "Like I said Chris, I trust you. The sisters, however, do not. So, I'm here to tell you that the elders have assigned you a new charge."

"What? Are you insane? I can't be distracted; I have to focus on the task I came back here for in the first place. I can't just leave Wyatt and the sisters-"

"They'll be fine," Leo interrupted, "I'll watch over them. Don't worry; I'd never abandon my family."

"Yeah, the one I'm not part of," I mumbled remembering my childhood.

"What was that?" asked Leo.

"Hmm? Oh…nothing," I replied looking back at him.

"As I was saying," he continued giving me a strange look,"We've assigned you a new charge. Her name is Isabella Swan, she's 17 and she lives in Forks, Washington. She's got a good soul and she has the potential to become a future whitelighter. She's going through a rough spot at the moment so we just ask that you monitor her actions and make sure no harm comes her way. I'll get out of your way now, so remember Chris, give the sisters some space and they should lighten up. And get to know your other charge as well." He then ascended back to elderland.

2 hrs later

I sat in my room in P3 thinking of Bianca. _Bianca._ Not a day has gone by since I got to the past that I haven't thought about Bianca. I've been thinking more about her lately since she… well you know. It's been rough and it was even harder since all the distrust I was receiving from the sisters. That's when I heard a cry for help. I didn't know whose voice it was but she kind of sound familiar. That's when I remembered I had been assigned a new charge. I sat up, stretched a little, and orbed out to Forks, Washington.

When I arrived there, there was a man and a beautiful girl staring at me. I stared at the man for a minute and I noticed he had red eyes which could only mean one thing… _vampire. _The girl just looked frightened and the man asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," I replied as I lifted my hand up to blow him to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realize that Chris has telekinesis but I didn't think that could do much to a vampire… plus I want him to be more powerful in this story so he'll probably have more powers in this chapter too

_**Chapter 3: Bella's POV**_

As the stranger lifted his hand Laurent was blown into little pieces that were barely visible. "That was unexpected," said the stranger, "hey you come with me."

I pointed to myself as my jaw fell to the ground and he just nodded. "No." I replied.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you I'm actually here to help and I'll explain everything on the way."

"I'm not afraid," he rose an eyebrow as I said this, "I mean we can't just leave him here, he'll come back together if we do. We have to burn him."

"You seem to know a lot about vampires and you're handling all of this pretty well," he said, "are you sure you're human?"

"Haha… I'm quite certain," I replied, "I've just gotten used to handling weird I guess."

"I see," he said, "are you sure that we're supposed to burn him?"

"Yes." I said

"So be it." He replied as he lifted hands the parts where Laurent's body was spread out flames erupted. I stood there, again with my mouth hanging open and with another wave of his hand the fire disappeared.

"What are you?" I asked

"Let's start with my name," he replied, "I'm Chris, and you're Isabella Swan."

How does he know my name? I voiced the question aloud. "You're my charge," he replied as I lifted an eyebrow, "come on, I told you I would explain everything on the way."

"Ok," I said, "wait, where exactly are we going?"

"San Francisco." He said with a grin on his face.

"And how do you suppose we get there?" I asked.

"Take my hand." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woah it's been a while… yeah sorry about that I guess I'll try to make it up to you by making this chapter a little longer. So, thanks for the reviews and I'll try to add more chapters more frequently

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_**Chapter 4-Chris' POV**_

My trip to Forks, Washington was, to say the least, interesting. Well then again, what did I expect traveling to a city named Forks?

Anyways, when I arrived I blew the vampire up and instead of falling into a pile of ash like I expected, he was blown into little chunks. I guess it won't be that hard to explain to Isabella our situation since she's obviously been exposed to the supernatural before. I don't know how it's possible, but she's the only one that's been able to make me smile since Bianca's… death, and I haven't even known her for an hour.

I stood there extending my hand for a while before I noticed that her face was laced with confusion.

"Just take my hand," I said, "you can trust me."

She closed her eyes and with a deep breath, grasped my hand. I orbed us to the manor and let go of her hand.

"Uhh… you can open your eyes now," I grinned.

She opened up one eye and looked around.

"This place is beautiful," she said as she admired our, I mean _the sister's_, attic. I walked over to the Book of Shadows and placed my hand on it.

"Book!" I heard a familiar yell as the book orbed away.

I looked at the doorway and saw the three charmed ones glaring at me.

"Chris!" Piper screamed, "I thought we told you to get lost… now go back to P3 before I kick you out of there too!"

I flinched, but not a second later I had my emotionless mask back on.

"Uhh, Piper-" I tried.

"No Chris, I said get out." she interrupted.

"But Piper we have company." I explained glancing at Isabella.

"Oh," Piper said as she looked the direction I was looking at, "and who might this be?"

"This is Isabella Swan." I replied.

"You can call me Bella though." Bella added. That sounded right. She looked like a Bella.

"Is she from the future, too?" Piper tried to whisper. However, Bella overheard.

"You're from the future?" exclaimed Bella. I sent a glare towards Piper and turned back to Bella smiling.

"I thought you were used to weird," I tried joking. "Nice going Mo-Piper." I almost slipped. Thankfully it went unnoticed. "Yeah I'm from the future." I answered Bella.

"That's… cool." she replied.

"So if you're not from the future, then who are you?" Piper asked Bella.

"Girls, she's my new charge," I explained, "Bella, this is Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They're the charmed ones."

"The charmed ones?" asked Bella, "And what is a charge anyways?"

"They're witches," Bella's eyebrows rose, "and they're the greatest force of good the world has ever known."

"So," said Bella, "let me get this straight. They're witches and you're from the future."

"That's about right." I replied.

"Are you a witch too?" she asked.

"Half," I explained, "half witch, half whitelighter. I'm a witchlighter!"

"That's catchy Chris," laughed Paige, "I like that."

"Wait a minute," said Bella, "what's a whitelighter?"

"A whitelighter is sort of like a guardian angel. They keep witches and whitelighters to be safe. If someone leads a good life, they are offered to become a whitelighter once they die. The only thing that is able to kill a whitelighter is the poison of a darklighter's arrow. Whitelighters are able to heal and orb, which is how we got here. Each whitelighter is assigned charges to look after. And you, Bella Swan, are my charge, along with the charmed ones." I explained.

"So you're the product of a whitelighter and a witch." said Bella, "How is that even possible?"

"Well up until a couple years ago," I answered, "it was forbidden for whitelighters to get together with their charges. That's when Piper and Leo fell in love. They protested against the elders until they were able to get married and have their child Wyatt. How it's possible for a dead person to produce a child I have no idea."

"Who's Leo?" she asked, "and what are elders?"

"Leo…" I spat out, "is Piper's ex husband and the charmed ones former whitelighter. He just became an elder. An elder is a stuck up pain in th-"

"Elders," interrupted Piper, "are like the bosses of the whitelighters. They control most of everything that takes place in the universe, and sometimes may tend to get a little annoying. But, their hearts are in the right place."

"That's bull and you know it!" I exclaimed.

"Woah sis," said Phoebe, "never thought I'd hear you of all people defending the elders."

"Well since one of those elders is my child's father, I think I should start getting along with them." Explained Piper.

"Anyways," I said, "I think I should be heading out. I just wanted to show Bella the book of shadows." I extended my hand toward Bella so that I could orb her back home when Piper interrupted.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "Don't go yet!"

My eyebrow rose and she explained, "Well I just thought that we could get to know Bella a little better. We could introduce Wyatt to her and go through the book of shadows."

"I don't know Piper…" I said.

"It's fine Chris," said Bella, "I'm a little curious anyways. Besides, my dad won't be home until tonight and who better to protect me then the greatest force of good in the world?"

"Ok," I replied, "just have Paige orb you to P3 by six and if you need my help just call my name."

I waved goodbye as I orbed out leaving my new charge in the hands of my future family.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok… well I know I said that I would update sooner but my laptop screen cracked :P

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

_**Chapter 5-Bella's POV**_

After Chris orbed, the Charmed Ones led me downstairs where I met baby Wyatt. "He's so cute!" I exclaimed.

Piper smiled, "Would you like to hold him?" I nodded as she scooped him up and handed him to me.

"Ok," said Paige, "I've got some business to attend to so if you don't mind…" She trailed off as she orbed out of the room.

Piper glanced over to me and Wyatt. "Well," she said, "I guess he trusts you, unlike our neurotic freak of a whitelighter."

"Give the kid a break Piper," said Phoebe, "he's been through a lot."

"That's what he wants us to think." said Piper, "Besides, he let a demon get to Wyatt and I don't think we should trust him anymore."

While the sisters were bickering I looked down at Wyatt who was messing around with the bracelets around my wrist. He looked up at me and I thought that he had a pair of the most beautiful eyes. Actually not the most beautiful, that title belonged to _Edward's. _As I thought of _him, _I was forced to set Wyatt on the ground as a sharp pain rose in my chest. This managed to get Phoebe's attention.

"Are you listening to me Phoebe? Hello? Earth to Phoebe! Phoebe?" Piper rushed to her younger sister as she fell to the ground clutching her chest, failing to see me do the same. This made me a little curious but I didn't have much time to dwell on it as another surge of pain ripped through my chest. Wyatt was sitting in front of me staring curiously.

"Edward." I gasped the same time as Phoebe did. This time Piper heard me and turned around.

"Chris!" She yelled to the ceiling, "There's something wrong with Bella!"

As she said this blue orbs started to descend from the ceiling. "What happened?" asked Chris as he materialized.

"I don't know, but you better get Phoebe out of here because I think she's sensing Bella's emotions. " Piper explained as she picked up Wyatt. Chris nodded and orbed Phoebe up to her room.

"Stay here while I get you some water." Piper told me.

I watched as she ran off to the kitchen carrying Wyatt. Then Chris orbed in. I finally gained the strength to sit up and he led me to the couch.

"Are you gonna be ok?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied honestly.

A/N: I know it's short but I'll try to update tomorrow… I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Obviously I lied and really didn't try to post another chapter up cause according to my last chapter I was supposed to update in April which was a while back… I'm realllllllly sorry and I appreciate all your reviews anyways… I've kept you waiting long enough…

Disclaimer:…

_**Chapter 6-Chris's POV**_

Shortly after her small episode, Bella fell asleep and Piper filled me in on what happened. Before I was called back to the manor, I had decided to check on what the elders said about my new charge. Apparently I'm "supposed to figure things out on my own", whatever that means. I was glad to accept the call of my mother to get out of "up there". I've always hated being up there anyways. I was flipping through the book of shadows when Bella began to stir. I placed the book down on the table in front of me and sat down next to her.

"Edward," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Who in the world is this Edward guy?" I asked her rhetorically.

"Careful Chris," Phoebe said sneaking up from the kitchen and scaring me half to death, "you're starting to sound a little jealous there."

"Me? Jealous? Never in my life have I been jealous," I whispered, careful not to wake Bella. So it was a little lie, ok a big lie, considering the fact that I spent my whole life envying my older brother. What Phoebe doesn't know can't hurt her.

"Sure Chris," she replied skeptically, "tell Piper I said bye and when Bella gets up tell her to feel better."

I said," Sure thing Phoebe." Then I continued flipping through the book. After about five minutes of reading through, Piper strolled into the room and took a seat in the chair in front of me.

"Look Chris," she said with no emotion, "I'm going to come right out and say this. I don't like you. I never have and probably never will. Now I'm assuming that you're going to need our help with Bella here. She is the only, and I mean only reason that you are aloud to enter this house."

I looked away and with that she walked away as I felt a tear drift down my cheek. The sound of orbs filled the room and I quickly swiped at my eyes hoping it wasn't Leo.

I turned around as Paige yelled, "What did I miss!"

I quickly shushed her by placing my index finger on my lips.

"Oh," she whispered, "what'd I miss?"

"A lot. Maybe Piper can fill you in," I answered a little bitter.

"Are you alright, Chris?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just tired," I said with a half-hearted smile.

"Alright," Paige said with a wavering look, "I'm just gonna check in with Piper."

With that, Paige disappeared into the kitchen as Bella began to stir beside me.


End file.
